Experiments
by flibber.gibber
Summary: Its a summer Saturday in Pallet Town and Ethan's staying over for the month. Trouble is, its too hot and humid to go outside and the guys need another way to entertain themselves. Rated M for sex and drugs, adults only :P.
1. Chapter 1

**Its a summer Saturday in Pallet Town and Ethan's staying over for the month. Trouble is, its too hot and humid to go outside and the guys need another way to entertain themselves. Rated M for sex and drugs, adults only :P.**

Ethan sat on the farside of Red's basement floor, sweat dripping off his brown hair onto his forehead. "What the hell are we gonna do today? I don't wanna waste a Saturday," He wiped his brow with his hat.  
"Fuck knows, but I aint going outside," Red was sat against the opposite wall, his jacket removed and his pants rolled up over his knees, "Well, I've got something we can do... but I'm not sure if its the kind of thing you'd be into," He looked away, smiling coyly.  
 _He couldn't mean...Oh for fuck's sake..._ Red pulled a small baggy out of his pocket, containing a small amout of a white powder. "Red, I've told you I don't want to smoke weed." Red burst out laughing at Ethan's statement.  
"Its not weed you dumbass," Red got up and walked over to where Ethan was sitting, and slumped down against the wall next to him, "This is Candan, they synthesize it off of empty Pokemon egg shells... or something, anyway, its awesome."  
Ethan scrunched his face up and looked at the bag, "You taken it before?" He asked, skeptical.  
"Yeah I took it back in Johto, it makes everything more... intense, if that makes sense. It doesn't slow your brain down or anything." He opened the bag, "And no, you don't have to snort it," He said, preempting Ethan's next question.  
"Hmm, okay." Ethan didn't like the stupification that came with a weed high, and that's why he'd never tried it. Alchohol was off the table for the same reason, and because of this he didn't really know anything about drugs, but if what Red was saying was true, this stuff wouldn't do any of that. "How long does it last?"  
"About 20 minutes if you take a small dose, its okay to keep taking it during a session though," Red replied. Ethan looked at Red and then back at the bag.  
"Fuck it. You go first," Ethan conceded. Red almost couldn't believe it, he'd been trying to tempt Ethan to experiment with him for years to no avail, and it was so easy this time. Red dipped his little finger into the bag and and brought up a couple of specks of the powder, before putting it to his mouth and licking it off. Ethan mimicked him, taking slightly less than Red had for safety. "So how long is this gonna take to kick in?"  
"Oh, a few seconds..." he leant back "Daaaamn..."  
Ethan felt it too. Everything became increadibly intense. The temperature difference between the cold floor and the hot air was amplified, making his body feel flushed. He could feel his own heartbeat thudding softly and hear his breath, the sound seeming to fill the room. The dark greys of the basement became more pronounced and varied, and he could also feel his left arm touching Red's right, the heat and sweat mixing in a way which could only be described as... pleasant. He turned to face Red, who at this point had his eyes closed with his face pointing slightly up. He noticed for the first time how his pale skin contrasted against the black shirt he was wearing, how sharp and well defined his whole face and its features were, how smooth and flawless the skin. He realised what he was thinking and looked away, "Wow, this is... this is pretty good," He smiled, looking at the intense orange of his shorts.  
"Damn right it is," He laughed, "I haven't done it with another person before... its kind of different" he admitted, stretching his arms out, and turning to look at Ethan - he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Ethan's tanned skin seemed to be glistening with the sweat, but rather than being gross, it looked beautiful on his rounder, cuter looking face. He became suddenly aware of the contact their arms were making, as he looked down at their legs, noticing how Ethan's shorts had ridden up his legs slightly and revealed some of his thighs. He too, quickly looked away, realising what he was thinking.  
"We should do this with some of the girls," Red remarked, trying to clear his mind of the rather dirty thoughts that had clouded it.  
This gave Ethan an idea involving Red's mother, which he quickly put out of his head, but not before sniggering to himself.  
"What's so funny?" Red asked, incredulous.  
"Nothing, was just thinking... you ever, you know, done anything while you were on this stuff?" Red couldn't believe he'd never thought of that before, jerking off on this stuff would be amazing, he'd have to try it when he was next alone.  
"No, but that would be awesome, can you imagine how getting sucked off would feel on this, even just touching your arm -" _Oh crap_. Red went a bright shade of red at what he'd just given away, not aware that Ethan was thinking something similar.  
Ethan decided to pick him up on it. Red had promised that the drug wouldn't affect his judgement or make him stupid - the reality was quite the opposite. "Even just touching my arm feels amazing, you mean?" Ethan chided, "I know what you mean, to be honest, in this state there's alot that could feel, and look good."  
Red turned his whole body to face him, sitting cross legged, "Want another dab, then?"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan and Red were sitting cross legged on the floor of Red's basement floor, facing each other. Neither was sure who was going to make the next move. That was until the second dab hit Red, and the desire (which they had both admitted) to jump him became overwealming. He leant in, his legs uncrossing as he did so that he was on his knees, and his hands were resting either side of Ethan and kissed him gently on the lips. The sensation electrified both of them, the soft wetness, the smell and sound of one another's breath and the heat radiating off their faces causing both of them to forget their manners.  
The kiss deepened, and Red pushed Ethan back so that eventually he was lying flat on his back with one leg bent and Red was over him with his legs between. Red used one hand to prop himself up, while his other hand moved up Ethan's leg to the knee, before moving down his thigh and disappearing into his shorts, paying attention to how smooth his skin was, and how easily his hand moved over its glistening surface.  
Ethan lay back without protest, the warmth of Red's hand coursing through his whole body as he hungrily kissed the other, his tounge tracing the outline of the dominant trainer's lips as he put his hand behind his head to pull him closer.  
"This.. mphh... stays between... mmm.. us" Red said inbetween muffling kisses, his cock beginning to grow in his pants as his hand continued to massage Ethan's thigh. He pulled it out momentarily so that he could remove his shirt, and Ethan sat up to do the same.  
Red pushed him back down, smiling as he began to kiss the other's neck, leaving butterfly kisses as he moved down to his collarbone. His hands danced delicately over the flesh of the other's torso, feeling the slightly toned muscle shift as he squirmed at the kisses. He moved down his smooth chest with his mouth until he reached the shorts, and stopped to look up at him for a second. Ethan was clearly in a world of his own, head back and eyes shut, and Red took this as all the excuse he needed to continue. He pull the shorts down to reveal a pair of tight black boxer breifs, with something very noticeable straining against them. He leant down and took the bulge into his mouth, squeezing it between his lips through the cloth. Ethan let out a soft moan, and Red hummed softly, sending vibrations along the shaft to ellicit more.  
Done with teasing, he pulled the boxer briefs off and got to work, pushing the other's thighs apart with his hands and licking the base of his cock, slowly dragging his tounge up the shaft until he got to the tip. He took the head into his mouth, and began swirling his tounge over it, causing Ethan to strain and buck on the basement floor, moaning softly. _Fuck that sounds amazing_. He bobbed his head down onto the shaft, taking the length all the way to the back of his throat. Ethan didn't know, but Red was quite experiencing in this kind of thing - he'd already done it with Gary, but they'd both agreed to keep it to themselves. He dragged back up when he hit the bottom, then repeated the motion, while bringing his hand up to help him. After a while he began pumping the length, pulling his mouth off to give him more room, and knelt up to watch Ethan's reaction as he did so.  
"F-fuck, I'm close," He moaned, with his eyes shut tight.  
 _Damn, that didn't take long._ Red chuckled, moving down to kiss him as he continued. After a couple of minutes, and with a rather loud yell, Ethan exploded in Red's hand, cum coating his fingers.  
"You have fun?" He chuckled, walking over to a drawer and grabbing some tissue. The drug had worn out in Red now, and he assumed it had in Ethan too. Ethan slumped back down, covering his eyes with his arm.  
"I can't believe we just did that.." He said in an embarrassed tone, blushing lightly.  
"Hey, noone has to know. If you enjoyed your first blowjob from a guy, I can't see how thats a bad thing," He sniggered, dropping the tissue in the bin. Ethan pulled his boxers and shorts back on.  
"I-isn't it my turn or something?" Ethan asked. If he was gonna do something this gay, he might as well get the full experience.  
"Damn! I didn't think you were _that_ into it... Okay, show me what you got shortstuff." He removed his jeans and stepped out of them, "Oh and... if you don't mind?" He pointed to Ethan's hat, smirking, and Ethan rolled his eyes before putting it on backwards. Goddamn Red found that look cute.  
Ethan walked over and plonked to his knees. They were a little sore on the hard basement floor but he could deal with it. He non-chalauntly pulled Red's boxers down and took 7 inches into his mouth. He was a novice, sure, but sucking dick wasn't that hard, and he soon got into it, mimicking what Red had done to him. "Fuck, just like that..." Red encouraged him, the sight of Ethan, shirtless on his knees sucking him off driving him over the edge. "Keep going..." He put his hand on Ethan's head, guiding him over the length, as Ethan tried going slightly deeper, letting the head of Red's length enter his throat slightly. Surprisingly, this didn't make him gag - it seemed he'd found something else he was good at.  
After a couple of minutes Red too was reaching his climax. He warned the younger trainer, but this didn't stop Ethan. "Fuck, I'm cumming!" He managed to blurt out as a heat grew in his groin, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his whole lower body seized up as streams of hot cum shot out of his cock and into Ethan's mouth. Ethan tried to swallow it, but it was a big load, and some of it dripped out of his mouth and down his chin, running down his neck and onto his unclothed chest. Red dropped to his knees and licked the left over semen off the other, before kissing him gently on the lips.  
"Are you still high?" He asked, coyly.  
"I don't think the second dab hit me..." They both burst out laughing.


End file.
